mangafandomcom-20200224-history
My-HiME
Bandai Entertainment | network = TV Tokyo | network_other = TV5 STAR Chinese Channel | first = September 30, 2004 | last = March 31, 2005 | episodes = 26 + 26 dvd only shorts cuts | episode_list = }} is an anime series, created by Sunrise. Directed by Masakazu Obara and written by Hiroyuki Yoshino, the series originally premiered in Japan on TV Tokyo from September 2004 to March 2005. The show is a comedy-drama focusing on the lives of HiMEs—girls with the capacity to materialize photons—gathered at Fuka Academy for a secret purpose. The series is licensed for North American distribution by Bandai Entertainment and European distribution by Bandai's European subsidiary, Beez, with the first American DVD released at the end of March 2006. Bandai released the Complete Collection DVD set in America on October 7, 2008. It is also shown on Anime Selects On Demand but only for a limited time. Terminology Plot Mai Tokiha is an ordinary high-school girl who has recently transferred to the Fuka Academy with her younger brother, Takumi. However, a routine boat ride and a chance encounter with a mysterious young girl changes everything. Mai discovers that she and some of her classmates possess the powers of HiME and must battle against mysterious creatures called Orphans and an ominous organization called the Searrs Foundation. Along the way she must face her own demons and understand what it means to love. Characters The show's cast of characters is mostly composed of students and staff at Fuuka Academy, with the emphasis on the female cast. Although most of the cast is already introduced by the second episode, only a few characters are disclosed as HiMEs; the other characters' abilities and alignments are revealed throughout the rest of the series. The main characters are the hardworking, caring Mai Tokiha, the cold beauty Natsuki Kuga, and the catlike Mikoto Minagi. Other characters are shown with a wide range of personalities and relationships. Director Masakazu Obara, states that he "wanted to reverse the roles that men and women usually play," placing females in the lead roles.Dong, Bamboo. "Kicking Class", Anime Insider, January 11, 2007. Retrieved on April 18, 2007. Related works The My-HiME manga follows an alternate storyline at Fuka Academy. It was first serialized in Akita Shoten's ''Shōnen Champion and later published in North America by TOKYOPOP. An anime spin-off, entitled , premiered across Japan from October 2005 to March 2006. This series contains many characters with the same (first) name and similar appearance as the characters of My-HiME, but it is set in a far future timeline. A PlayStation 2 video game, was developed by Marvelous Interactive and released in Japan on June 30, 2005. This adventure game follows a storyline different from the anime and manga series. A remake, Mai-Hime - Unmei no Keitouju Shura, was released for the PC. Two PlayStation Portable fighting games, and , both developed by Sunrise Interactive, were also released. A trailer for a Mai-Hime movie was included in the first DVD of Mai-Otome, with the title Fuuka Wars or The Great Battle of Fuuka. However this trailer was revealed to be a fake, with a release date of 20006sic. Fan response to the trailer was positive. This recently announced manga will be titled My-HiME EXA. Theme songs ;Opening themes :* Shining☆''Days'' by Minami Kuribayashi (ep. 1–25) :* by Yuki Kajiura (ep. 26) :* by Ali Project (My-HiME PlayStation 2 Game Unmei no Keitoju) ;Ending themes :* by Aki Misato (ep. 1–14, 16–25) :* It's only the fairy tale by Yuko Miyamura (ep. 15) :* Shining☆''Days'' by Minami Kuribayashi (ep. 26) :* Silent Wing by Aki Misato (My-HiME PlayStation 2 Game Unmei no Keitoju) ;Insert songs :* by Minami Kuribayashi (ep. 15 and 26) :* It's only the fairy tale by Yuko Miyamura (ep. 7, 8, 11 and 15) :* by Saeko Chiba (ep. 16) :* by Ai Shimizu (ep. 16) :* by Mai Nakahara (ep. 16) :* Parade (off vocal) (ep. 10 and 16) :* (ep. 26) :* last moment by Yōsei Teikoku (My-HiME PlayStation 2 Game Unmei no Keitoju) :* Fortuna by Yōsei Teikoku (My-HiME PlayStation 2 Game Unmei no Keitoju) References External links * [http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/my-hime/ Official My-Hime website] * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/maihime/ TV Tokyo's My-Hime website] * My-HiME - Unmei no Keitouju website * [http://my-hime.bandai-ent.com/ Bandai Entertainment's My-Hime website] * * List of Characters (With Preview) Category:Action anime and manga Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Marvelous Entertainment 1 Category:My-HiME Project Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Sunrise Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Anime OVAs cs:Mai HIME de:My-HiME es:Mai-HiME fr:Mai-HiME it:Mai-HiME lt:My-HiME hu:Mai-HiME nl:Mai HiME ja:舞-HiME pt:Mai-HiME ru:Mai-HiME simple:My-HiME fi:Mai-HiME sv:My-HiME tl:My-HiME th:ไม-HiME vi:Mai-HiME zh:舞-HiME